


Twenty Questions

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series: Past and Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reminices about his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series that will both go forward and backwards in time. 
> 
> Pay Attention!!! UNDERAGE SEX If you don't like the idea of two 13 year old boys having sex or experimenting, Then don't read it and don't bother flame me if you read it and don't like it.

## Twenty Questions

by Tiger Moon

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly owns them, not me, too bad.

* * *

Twenty Questions  
Tiger Moon  
Copyright 11/99 

"Hey Jim," Blair called out after he unceremoniously dropped onto the sofa closest to the door and covered his eyes with his forearm blocking the little bit of light that came from the kitchen lamps. 

"Yeah," Jim answered as he collapsed onto the other sofa after grabbing them each another beer that they probably didn't need. But it seemed like a good idea anyway. "Here," he said holding out a bottle to Blair. 

Blair grabbed the bottle and took a sip before cradling it close to his side. 

They were both on the other side of tipsy heading toward plastered after having been at a bachelor party for one of the other detectives from Major Crimes. 

"How old were you when you did it for the first time?" Blair asked, moving his arm only to take a sip of beer before covering his face again. 

"Did what?" Jim asked his brain a little fuzzy as to what his roommate was talking about now. 

Blair moved his arm away from his face and slight turned his face toward Jim. "Sex, man. How old were you the first time you had sex?" 

Jim scowled at Blair even though he knew his roommate couldn't see it. "And why are you asking?" 

"Just curious man." Blair rolled onto his side, facing Jim with his head cradled in the crook of his arm, waiting for his answer. 

"I'll answer, but with one condition." 

"You name it." Blair replied curiously. 

"You answer the questions too." 

"No sweat, man." Blair replied smugly. This was going to be a piece of cake. After three years, he was a pro at directing Jim away from questions about himself. "So how old were you?" 

Jim thought for a minute, "With a girl, probably 16 or so." Not noticing Blair's sudden interest in his answer he continued, "I was a forward on the basketball team and she was one of the girls in the dance line." 

"With a girl, Jim," Blair swung his legs around and sat up, his interest piqued, "Does that mean you've been with guys too?" He had to ask there was just no way he was letting this go unanswered. 

Jim realized what he'd let slip in his alcohol-induced state. Sandburg wasn't going to let it drop so he figured he might as well answer and hope that it didn't cause problems with their friendship later. "Yeah--I like guys too." He waited for the fall out from his answer. 

"Oh cool." Blair replied before settling back into the sofa again, "So do I." 

Jim just looked at him, surprised at his answer and then not surprised when the full impact of what his guide said sank in. He wondered how come neither of them had let this information slip before. 

"So are you going to answer the question?" Blair prodded again. 

"I already did." 

"Don't be obtuse, Jim, your first time with a guy?" 

"Does doctor behind the barn count or the real first time?" 

"You played doctor behind a barn? Wow. I thought you were too straight laced for that. Not to mention what your father might have done." 

"Well it was actually the hayloft most of the time." Jim clarified, knowing exactly what his father would have done but was very glad the senior Ellison never found out. 

"Jim--" 

"Sandburg, doesn't every kid play doctor at some point in time in their life? Yes, I played doctor with my best friend and some other kids in the hayloft of Ross's barn. Satisfied?" 

"Yeah, man. That's so cool. So how old were you?" 

Jim sighed, Sandburg could be like a dog with a bone when he wanted to be, "We were probably eight or so when we played doctor. The first time Ross and I were together we were about 13." He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he really kissed Ross-- 

* * *

They had been best friends forever and one day after skinny dipping in the lake they lay out in the warm sun to dry. Year of being friends made them unconcerned about being nude around each other. 

"Jim, have you ever wondered what it was like to really kiss someone?" Ross asked still lying on his back watching the clouds. 

"I don't know. I mean, I've kissed Cathy, but we've never opened our mouths or anything," Jim commented about the girl who was supposed to be his girlfriend. 

"Me too," Ross leaned up on one elbow to look at Jim, "Shouldn't we know how to really kiss if we are going to have girlfriends and all?" 

Jim rolled over onto his side to look at Ross. His friend's thick black hair was still plastered down to his head from their swim and his skin getting brown from the summer sun. "I guess so. Think we should practice?" 

"We could practice kissing each other and then we'd be real good at it for our girlfriends." Ross suggested almost shyly. 

Jim thought for a minute, he had no problems doing this with Ross. They had been friends since they were six and played doctor in his friend's barn. They probably knew each other's body as well as they knew their own. "Yeah, sure." 

Ross leaned down and touched his lips to Jim's. At first, it was awkward. They didn't touch except for their lips but soon got the hang of it and opened their mouths to let their tongues meet. Jim wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him down to lay on top of his body. Kissing was like a drug and soon neither boy could get enough. They finally broke apart when they needed air. 

"Wow," Jim sighed as he still held Ross against him. Their hairless chests evenly matched, and their long legs intertwined. 

"Yeah," Ross whispered in reply, then he suddenly stiffened. 

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, releasing his friend immediately and allowing him to roll away. 

"Ummm-- Well--" Ross blushed and pointed to his erect shaft. 

Jim looked down at his friend and then at himself, "Me too--" pointing to his own hardened cock. He'd been so wrapped up in kissing Ross and how it felt he'd never paid attention to the fact that Ross had gotten hard. 

It wasn't like it was the first time they had seen each other hard. They had touched each other and gotten hard many times before when they were playing around and comparing sizes as they got older. This was the first time, however, they got hard in a sexual way with one another. Being the one to always take the initiative, Jim reached forward and grabbed Ross's penis. 

He'd always been fascinated with his friend's uncut cock ever since he'd seen it for the first time when they were six. Jim had just recently discovered if he rubbed his own dick a certain way that it felt good and he'd come, so he decided to try it on Ross. 

Slowly he began to rub his hand up and down the rigid length and up over the top sliding the foreskin back to expose the sensitive head. He caught the tiny drop of moisture in the palm of his hand and used it to glide his hand back over the swollen tip. Knowing he needed more moisture, Jim pulled his hand up and licked his palm, tasting the bitter pre-cum for the first time, before continuing his stroking. 

Ross bolstered on by his friend's boldness copied Jim's movement and soon they were lying together stroking each other until they both were moaning and pressing closer together. 

Jim moved his hand and pulled Ross's away from his own erect penis. He pulled his friend on top of him so that they were laying chest to chest and nearly hairless groin to groin. They started to kiss as they began to thrust against each other. The thrusts become harder and faster as their kisses deepened. Ross came first, then Jim as he felt the hot splash of his friend's release on his abdomen. 

"Wow," Jim sighed again as he held Ross close to him. He'd come before but this time it was so much better. 

"Yeah," Ross answered as he laid his head on Jim's shoulder, snuggling into his friend's embrace. 

"Hey Ross," Jim nudged his friend a while later, "We better get back soon. It's getting late," he said, reluctantly. He knew his dad would be frosted if he wasn't back in time for dinner and he really didn't want to get on the bad side of his father right now. He and Ross had a lot of plan for the rest of the summer that depended on his staying out of hot water with his dad. 

Ross raised his head, his green eyes looking into Jim's blue, "Can we--" He waved his hand over them, "You know-- Do this again?" 

Jim smiled and leaned up to kiss his friend. "Yeah." He let Ross up and accepted the hand Ross held for him. Together they ran back to the lake to wash off before heading home, happily knowing that they had the rest of the summer to explore this new twist to their friendship-- 

* * *

"Aw, come on Jim, don't do this to me. No zoning allowed." Blair said when Jim had been too quiet to long. 

"Not zoning, Chief, just thinking. Remembering." 

"That guy Ross?" 

"Yeah." 

"When was the last time you saw him?" 

"Ross? Last week when we had lunch." Jim said nonchalantly. 

Blair sat up all of the sudden then groaned as his head spun from the alcohol. "Last week? Ross? As in Ross Martin -- the Fire Captain over in North Cascade? Your old Army buddy?" 

Jim nodded, "The very same." 

"Oh wow. So when was the last time you two, you know, did it?" 

"Sandburg, is your sex life so boring you have to get off on mine?" Jim asked with just the right amount of annoyance to his voice. 

"No way man, but hey, you know, I'm just curious." 

"No Sandburg, you're just a voyeur. Ross has been with Matt for 10 years now, so, no we didn't 'do it' last week at lunch." Jim paused, he had no intention of telling Blair just when the last time he and Ross had been together. He'd shared enough personal information for the night, it was no Blair's turn. "Now if I'm not mistaken, the stipulation to me answering your questions is that you have to answer them too." 

Blair faked a yawn, "Oh man, look at the time--" 

"No way, Sandburg. Your turn, I'm not going to be the only one spilling my guts here." Jim said, sitting up, fully ready to block his roommate's escape if need be even if he ended up on his ass from the amount of alcohol in his system. 

"Hmmm, lets see, first time with a girl I was probably 15 or 16 and the first time with a guy probably around the same time." He said quickly. He was so much better at getting others to talk about themselves than he was talking about himself. 

"Knowing you, it was at the same time with both sexes." Jim chuckled. 

Blair laughed, "You are such a dick sometimes." He wasn't about to tell Jim how right he was. 

"What's the matter, Chief, can't handle the truth?" Jim asked catching the faint scent of arousal coming off his guide. 

"I can handle anything you can dish out, Ellison." Blair said defiantly, hoping that his body didn't give him away. 

"Oh yeah," Jim said sliding off his sofa and crawling over toward Blair and kneeling in front of his guide, running his hands up the younger man's thigh's stopping just short of Blair's groin. "Can you handle this?" He asked as he rubbed the heel of his hand over the erection pressing against the buttons of Blair's jeans. "Or how about this?" he asked again as he ran his hands up Blair's chest, slipping inside the denim shirt and brushing over the taut nipples under the knit t-shirt. 

Blair moaned but stayed still under his roommate's teasing. 

"How about this, Blair?" Jim asked once last time as he touched his mouth to Blair's. 

"Oh yeah," Blair whispered and opened his mouth, inviting Jim in. 

Blair's flavour exploded in Jim's mouth and he twined his hands in the long silky curls, holding Blair still as he set out to sample every inch of his guide's mouth. He hadn't been this moved by a simple kiss since the first time he kissed Ross. 

When they broke the kiss, Blair raised his hand from where he'd been clutching Jim's shirt and rubbed his hand across Jim's cheek, "Still think I can't handle what you have to offer?" 

"Question is, do you want to?" Jim asked nibbling on Blair's lip. 

Blair moved his hand to his zipper and undid the buttons of his jeans before pushing the denim and the flannel boxers out of the way. He grabbed Jim's hand and pulled it down to his groin and his exposed cock. "Does this answer your question?" Blair answered. 

Jim closed his hand around the thick shaft and squeezed gently. 

"And if that doesn't then this should--" Blair pushed Jim back but so that he could stand and then knelt in front of Jim and guided him backwards to lie on the floor trapping Jim's hand between their bodies and pushing into his partner's grasp, and kissing him until they were both breathless. 

"And if you still aren't convinced. Then let me just tell you -- yes." 

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jim said quietly. "Now let's go up to bed, I'm to old to get rug burn on my ass." 

_end_


End file.
